1. Field
Embodiments relate to a method of fabricating a semiconductor device.
2. Description of the Related Art
An increase in the degree of integration of semiconductor devices has led to a reduction in the sizes of the devices as well as gate lengths of MOS transistors. As the gate lengths of the MOS transistors become shorter, a threshold voltage may decrease and a short-channel effect may increase, thereby degrading the performance of the MOS transistors. In particular, a leakage current may cause disturbances in bit lines of a semiconductor memory device, e.g., dynamic random access memory (DRAM), in an off state.